


【KK】一半纯白 (A•完）

by 8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo/pseuds/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo





	【KK】一半纯白 (A•完）

by 正直  
（上接lof）

3.

那人站起身，慢慢向光一走去，光一膝盖发软，从长椅这端惊惧地挪蹭到另一端。

他的大衣下摆险险拖在地上，光一看着他，脑海里却是他赤裸身体、腿间缠绕黑色丝带、爬上床时的样子。

他坐下来，并没有过分靠近光一，好整以暇地打量着，然后露出笑容。果真如光一在梦中所见的，像一朵浸毒液而生的鲜花，带着泉水的清香和雪一样纯洁无暇的诱惑。

“你不好奇我对神说了什么？”

声音也和他在梦里听过的一模一样，令光一忍不住怀疑那些让他意乱情迷的夜晚是否只是绮丽梦境，还是眼前也只不过是他所深陷的另一个梦而已？

“我对神说，希望他能使你的心灵得自由。” 他的手搭在长椅背上，向光一探来身子。

光一闻言吃惊，又忍不住向后退了退，然后才疑问：“我的心灵得自由？”

他点点头，看着祭台后的巨大绘像，眼神从多情变得冷漠，说：“不过，反正我也不信他。”

“什么？” 光一顺着他的目光看，绘像目光温柔慈悲，但只是一幅像。而他面前的人美丽胜过画中天使，目光却冰冷讽刺。

“您为什么愿意侍奉它终身？”

这问题光一在梦中已听过一次，他嗫嚅着，答不上来——他为什么要侍奉终身？他只是按部就班地学习着艰涩的功课，考取了这所本邦最著名的神学院，研习更困难的知识。

“别像个不知命运的迷途羔羊，这不可爱。” 他凑得更近了，带着撩人的温度和香味，手指从光一胸前伸进去，双腿如藤蔓般缠上来。

光一满面羞红，用力钳制他的手腕，却发现对方并不反抗。他懒洋洋地任由光一按着，说：“就只是这样而已么？”

他看着他的双眼，仿佛灵魂被吸进去，接着，身体不由自主地反应。

“这就对了，” 他笑，“你得记住，你不是神，你只是个普通人。既然是普通人，就要承认你的欲望。”

吻绵绵而来，光一迷迷糊糊地接受了。舌头像烤热的黄油，渗进金黄焦脆的面包里，舔咬纠缠，芳香四溢。施诱的人谆谆教导，很有耐心，急的人是光一。

4.

他像灵巧的猫一样坐上光一的腿，盘着光一的身体，衣物一件件滑落，光一把头埋在他胸前，仿佛久渴的人在沙漠里找到一汪甜水——情热令他无法分辨口中的是毒药还是清泉，但总归还是尽情享用了。

他在他雪一样洁白的身上留下一块又一块吮印，似乎还觉得不足够。对于光一所做的一切，他都不挣扎，身体越来越柔软，惹起人想要撕扯毁坏的恶劣欲望。他凶猛地啃咬他，引来嗔怪的呻吟和更加挑逗的回应。

祭台上烛火摇曳，照亮两具亵渎的年轻身体。

他在昏暗的光下看起来更漂亮，黑发散乱，披在肩上，在白皙的肩头画出浪的弧度，令人欲罢不能。

“比起他，还是我让你快活，对么？” 他爱怜地摸着光一的脸，边吻边呢喃着发问。

光一觉得身体滚烫膨胀，不知所谓地点头承认，更加激烈地索取，逗得他大笑。

笑声越传越响、越来越尖，在空荡的礼拜堂里回荡，与室外尖锐的风声混在一起，变得毛骨悚然。

光一被他吓了一跳，停下了亲吻，惊看着他。

他依然美丽，但仿佛有什么变得不同了。

在两人紧密依偎的裸体间，有东西在滑动生长，光一不察，身体比刚才更加渴望，只想与人近得没有一丝缝隙。那东西从光一的两腿之间绕出来，爬过他硬挺的下半身，温热滑腻，令他感到一阵难以言说的快感。

然而光一发现那带来快乐的并不是怀里人的手——他的两只胳膊正牢牢圈紧光一的脖子，像一条越收越紧的柔软锁链。

可是现在光一的眼里只看得见他紧贴着自己的脸颊，鼻尖萦绕着他的气味。他仿佛故意不让光一低头，同时身下蠕动得却更有生命力，撩拨着光一的触感，像用舌头舔他的上端，又像用手前后揉搓。

迷茫的恐慌阴凉地爬上心头。

光一的手无所适从，从他的后背摸上头颈，插进那和夜一样黑的发丝间。

“到底是……什么？” 光一揪着他的头发，把他的脸从自己肩头拉远，“你到底是什么？”

他伸出舌头，舐了自己的嘴唇，不回答。光一觉得在身体上滑动的妩媚温热的东西突然变得坚硬冰凉。

然后收紧。

倒刺像刀一样插进他的大腿里。

光一毫无准备地承受了这痛苦，忍不住大叫出声，指甲深深嵌进攥紧的掌心。坐在怀里的人看着他的因受伤而扭曲的表情，觉得可怜似的把他搂进怀里，用温暖的吻安抚他。光一愤愤将他推开，低头查看腿上的伤，目光还没对准，后背上也被重重刺了一下。

“看着我嘛……” 他皱起眉头，撅起嘴。

光一痛得冷汗直流，艰难直起上身。

他对他笑，然后高高扬起那条鞭子一样又细又长、满是倒刺的、属于恶魔的尾巴。

5.

他的尾巴像一条粗硬蜷曲的荆棘，牢牢缠着光一，倒刺尖上兀自滴下血珠，那是来自光一的。

光一浑身颤抖，心不断下沉，滑向深渊。

就在刚才，他还赤身裸体、一无所知地在祭台前与恶魔交媾。

“为什么要这么对我……” 因为害怕、或是悔恨，泪很快泛上来，在眼里打转，光一强忍着，手脚都被那条尾巴缠缚，动弹不得。

他的下半身露在外面，仍然坚硬。

“别对我露出这种表情。” 恶魔把手放在光一的下半身上，体贴地抚摸、按揉、只要光一稍微挣扎，鞭子一样的尾巴就惩戒般收紧，倒刺不费吹灰之力地刺入身体。

“我没有使你快活吗？” 他的手变本加厉，提了速度，光一绝望地徒劳在心里忏悔——忏悔时，头脑里空无一物，腰却自发自愿地跟着摆动。“如果你不喜欢和我在一起，身体又为什么会附和？”

喷薄而出的欲望几次都被恶魔轻描淡写堵回去，说着：“做这种事时，你该快乐点。”

光一百般煎熬，正要开口说什么，礼拜堂的大门被突然推开，跟着卷进了寒风，让烛火摇了一阵。

恶魔压低身体，缩在光一怀里，好像怕人。

可光一比他更怕，因为他听出说话的人都是他的同学们。

“才十一月，怎么会突然下雪！” 他们抱怨着，忙着抖落外套和帽子上化湿的雪花。

光一悄悄从长椅上滑下来，躲在椅背之间，提着气听他们的脚步声，一边捡起地上的衬衫，套上两只袖子。

恶魔软绵绵枕着他的手臂，伸手勾他的脖子。 “你怎么了？” 他问道。

光一忙捂住他的嘴巴，连连对他比划着噤声的动作。

恶魔望着他，猛地扬起尾巴，劈空一甩——打灭了祭台前一整排明亮的烛火，室内顿时陷入黑暗。

“蜡烛怎么熄了？！” 聚在门口等待风雪过去的学生惊奇道，脚步与说话声都变得磕磕绊绊。

恶魔在黑暗里轻声笑。

“有人在那里！”

这笑声宛如宣判了他的堕落之刑，光一彻底绝望，觉得眼下已不可挽回，认命地闭上眼睛。恶魔在他怀里躺下来，与他接吻，故意发出诱人的呻吟声，令那些移动摸索的步子不约而同停了下来。

这声音夹着喘息，低而悦耳，像乐音般美妙动听——对于像他们这样正值懵懂时期的学生而言，只一两声就足以面红耳赤、身体僵直。

初时光一紧张得窒息，伏在他身上的柔顺的躯体不断发出臣服急切的信号。他上扬的尾音和轻轻的低叹就像波浪的发丝，令人心痒。在一片黑暗中，光一耳听着这动静，眼前浮现烛火下那张脆弱艳丽的脸庞，身体渐渐放松下来，很快那未解决的欲望就被再次轻易勾起。

他紧接着又留意到本该制止这浪荡动静的他的同学们也一言不发。

他立刻料想到他们也正享受其中。

然而他们只能借着黑暗独自摆弄，大气也不敢出地聆听，尤物在我怀里。

这邪恶的、一闪而过洋洋得意的念头让光一的身体立刻活跃起来，如火中烧，他迫切地想寻找一个温热的去处，让自己能痛快地发泄出来。恶魔已想他所想，抓着他的手，把他引向紧密入口。

在无尽黑暗中细腻地伸缩着、已被什么湿润了似的，期待着他光临入驻。

光一浑身滚烫，把恶魔从怀里拽出来，反身压上，什么也不懂地往里强挤硬塞，恶魔吃痛，手紧紧握着他的小臂，关节扭曲挣扎，变成了像爪一样的形状。

但身下的恶魔越是痛苦，散发的香味就越浓烈，这香味像蜘蛛网一样缠绕光一全身，钻进他的皮肤，让他无法思考，只想把身体插入、抽出、反复摩擦。液体分泌得越来越多，随光一的每次动作发出淫靡之响，仿佛恶龙滴下口涎，黏稠又藕断丝连。

那条鞭子似的尾巴随着光一压制性的大动而在他身上越缠越紧，倒刺刺入皮肤的痛苦与随恶魔反应的吞吐挤咽而来的快感双重刺激着这年轻的学生，他像报复一样一次又一次猛烈地撞击，在面前妖艳的身体里肆意妄为，如同宣誓主权。

艳声回荡在主礼拜堂里，躲风雪而误闯的学生们像着了魔一样，既没有离去、也没有上前一看究竟，他们只是站在那里，手不由自主伸进裤子。

真是讽刺。

但是既然有黑暗做掩护，放纵享乐又有什么错误。

6.

恶魔颤抖着拉他的手，双腿紧紧绷起来，似乎也终于意识到快感如洪水，既可以淹没凡人、也可以淹没他。

光一握着他的脚踝，架高姿势，不断进攻着，仿佛不知疲倦。如果说因这动作而发出的声音最初是为了故意作弄人才响亮的话，那现在这不成句的单音则是真情实感，因此更像是往火里加油，一把燃起冲动。

在黑暗里，那些原本不敢出声的男孩们好像再也受不了引诱，小声地喘息出来，和着祭台下的一响高过一响，交织成一曲人间地狱似的迷乱狂曲。

如果这场景让所有人都看见又怎么样。

光一忍着笑，身体因此而颤抖，他这么边做边笑，很快失去力气——下半身依然兴致勃勃，但是只要一联想到这噩梦一样的黑暗里所发生的事情，他就再也克制不住，最后大笑出来，甚至笑出了眼泪。

人类以不知所谓的道德规范自己，这道德渐渐变成了刁钻严苛的训诫、掌握它的人站在权威之上，将它施加于人，让它变成肩上重重的枷锁，这枷锁接着化成绳索，在脖子上打了活结，只要稍微转头，就触发开关，身败名裂，永不可翻身。

那些五千年前流传下来的典籍，语言也曾经生动鲜活，但是如今又变成了什么？花两小时研究了两行字后，得到的只是榨干的果皮。而他被要求咀嚼果皮，眼看果汁倒掉，却没人觉得心痛。

光一抬起头，对着天蓝彩绘玻璃前的巨大绘像。

我真的认识我的神吗？

画像低眉顺目，却不知道出自何人之手、更看不出那双眼睛在看哪里。

光一低头，身下的恶魔神情怜悯，专注望他。

这眼神仿佛包含无限柔情，让光一甘愿溺在其中，从此以毒药为食。

他再次对着他俯下身，得到爱惜的回拥。

“你说得对，” 他温柔插入，轻挑慢动，快感却增倍，“我何必为我不认识的人侍奉终生。”

恶魔向光一笑，把他拉低，圈入怀抱，尾巴像影子一样悄悄爬上祭台，飞快划过地那排蜡烛，一刹那间火苗跳跃，灯火通明。

难堪地尖叫像蹩脚的恶作剧一样迸发出来，光一把头埋在恶魔颈间，和他一起大笑，这笑声混在惊恐的高喊里，倒显得是在故意吓人了。

他们在纷乱逃窜的脚步声里不知疲倦地起伏身体，白色一次次喷出，溅满黑色学服。

一整夜雪，第二天早上停后，主礼拜堂门口的广场上却只有一半覆着纯白之色，另一半是无法祛除的、像烧焦了一样的、掩盖一切的黑夜般的黑色。

一件星星点点的黑色制服扔在黑与白中间，带着一股馥郁的、浸毒液而生的味道。

 

-end-


End file.
